heroes_x_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Photian Energy
This article is about Pure Photian Energy. For the synthetic version, see Synthetic Photian Energy. '''Pure Photian Energy '''is a classification of energy that is comprised of quark-fused photonic particles and was first introduced to the Milky Way by the Skå-Tians. The energy can be converted into 16 different phases with each phase having a different special characteristic. It is later revealed by Chronere that all Pure Photian Energy is derived from the 16 Grand Angels. History Long ago, the Skå-Tians appeared to the each of the first races of each galaxy. They taught the birthing civilizations how to channel Pure Photian Energy from the Grand Angels. However, once the Skå-Tians disappeared, so did the recipe to make the energy. To combat this, Synthetic Photian Energy was invented, which could only replicate 7 of the 16 phases that Pure Photian Energy could transform into but still was sufficient enough as a replacement for the lost technology. Later, Pure Photian Energy would should up again when the Skå-Tians arrive on Earth and grant powers to teenagers in the North America. They granted some of these teenagers, Photian Abnormals, the ability to produce and weaponize the energy. Users * Energy Girl States can reach. Others are excursive to Pure Photian Energy]]There are 16 states of Pure Photian Energy which are named after their respective Grand Angel: Cerasylon, Pyre, Mercuda, Solydynas, Aeorb, Gravar, Aurvita, Gisea, Chronere, Ecolas, Potarge, Pactus, Forase, Zaestro, Umbres, and Neutro. These states all have different qualities and can be converted via a Photian Transference Engine. Neutro Neutro Energy (aka Base Energy) is the default state of Photian Energy. It is the most unreactive state of Photian Energy and is used for energy platforms and simple energy constructs. Cerasylon Cerasylon Photian Energy (aka Mind Energy) lets users able to manipulate the mind. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Telekinesis * Mind Erasure * Mind Warping * Astral Projection * Mind Transference Pyre Pyre Photian Energy (aka Heat Energy) lets users to manipulate heat. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Heat Generation * Heat Absorption * Heat Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation * Pyrokinesis * Cryokinesis Mercuda Mercuda Photian Energy (aka Speed Energy) lets users to manipulate the speed of objects and people. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Speed Manipulation * Motion Manipulation * Enhanced Speed * Speedy Energy Projection * Flight Solydynus Solydynus Photian Energy (aka Force Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs with an extreme amount of opposite force. Users can control the amount of force these constructs exude. The upper limit of force that can be exuded is 1000 N. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Projection * Physical Force Manipulation * Flight Aeorb Aeorb Photian Energy (aka Wave Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs that can absorb energy attacks. Lasers, light, and even other states of Photian Energy can be absorbed. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Aborption * Energy Projection Gravar Gravar Photian Energy (aka Gravity Energy) lets users manipulate gravity and create energy constructs that complete resist gravitational effects. The energy can emit small amounts of gravity waves as well. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Gravity Manipulation * Gravity Generation * Gravity Wave Manipulation * Personal Gravity * Density Manipulation * Flight Aurvita Aurvita Photian Energy (aka Life Energy) lets users manipulate the life force of living creatures. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Life-Force Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption * Life Force Transference * Mana Manipulation Gisea Gisea Photian Energy (aka Shield Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs that have a high kinetic energy resistance. Their constructs can absorb kinetic energy allowing them to create extremely high defensive shields. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Shield Creation * Energy Wall Creation * Platform Creation * Kinetic Energy Absorption Chronere Chronere Photian Energy (aka Time Energy) lets users manipulate time. However, due to the massive power it takes to manipulate time, it is extremely limited. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Chronokinesis * Time Manipulation * Speed Manipulation Ecolas Ecolas Photian Energy (aka Sound Energy) lets users manipulate sound and sound waves. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Sound Manipulation * Unlimited Pitch Changing * Frequency Tuning * Sonic Screams Potarge Potarge Photian Energy (aka Power Energy) lets users manipulate energy of mechanical and magical objects and as such recharge these devices. Users can also make atoms unstable and combust substances. This energy is the easiest state to reach and is used in most alien battery cells. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Ability Recharging * Energy Generation * Super Charge * Kinetic Charging Pactus Pactus Photian Energy (aka Space Energy) lets users manipulate space and teleport. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Teleportation * Dimensional Breaching * Wormhole Creation * Location Swapping Ferase Ferase Photian Energy (aka Magnetic Energy) lets users manipulate the polarity of magnetic objects. Users can also create energy constructs that magnetize objects. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Polarity Manipulation * Magnetism Manipulation * Energy Construct Creation * Magnetic Beam Emission Zastro Zastro Photian Energy (aka Cosmic Energy) lets users manipulate cosmic radiation and other unknown cosmic particles. It is the most undocumented Pure Photian Energy state. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Cosmic Energy Manipulation * Cosmic Space Manipulation * Cosmic Radiation Manipulation * Cosmic Force Manipulation * Unknown Force Manipulation Umbres Umbres Photian Energy (aka Dark Matter Energy) lets users manipulate dark matter and associated materials. It is the second most undocumented Pure Photian Energy state. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Dark Matter to Matter Conversion Category:Objects Category:Alien Category:Energy Category:Photian Energy Category:Alien Objects